Stroke of fate
by Athanors
Summary: The story is about a young girl that experienced an event that changes her destiny. Since Sally is based on Sonja, I thought it would be wise to publish here in this section
1. Chapter 1

A red-haired girl named Sally and her family lived in a modest house in the western Hyrkanian steppe near the goddess mountain, in a remote village. She was 17 years old, her figure was just evidence of her femininity; her breasts stood out from under her dress, she was also slim and pretty. She lived a carefree life. Her father would sometimes let her go sometimes chase the rabbits.

She showed skill with the slingshot and was even beginning to like it. She often invited her spin with a stone lying around and would watch them from their position. Sometimes it took hours until a rabbit scurried past her position; but it was worth it, now that her father had no time to go on the hunt. He had to order the fields, and prepare the cattle for sale at the livestock market. Which would be in the larger town a few miles further north-west, few days trek to be precise. Her younger brothers were playing near the house; they were both just 5 years old, they were twins one had red hair as did Sally and the other child took more after her mother, with dark brown hair.

Sally's mother was in the house preparing and cooking the food; her father was in the stable and took care of the baby animals that this night had come into the world. It was afternoon, as she turned her attention from the rolling hills to the sky; Sally used her hand to shield her eyes from the blazing sun. The horses and cattle grazed on the large paddock just a short distance from the house, near the small stream that ran along the side of the house, which meandered splashed into the horizon.

"Sally! Sally!" The red haired female looked up when she heard her mother calling. She was sat in the soft green grass on the hill; a wreath of daisies on her long red hair. Her discoloured green and bare feet rested amongst the blades of grass, a basket full of wild flowers sat within her lap. For she had gone to her secret hiding place, as always when the time allowed; though her daily duties of sweeping, herding the goats, feeding the chickens along with collecting the eggs, and driving the cattle to the meadow. All of these took a higher priority.

However there was one other gift that Sally had, it was the gift of healing. To carry out this task she had to collect herbs for the production of the various drinks and salves. To get them she had to go to an enchanted place that only she knew. Within the place that the herbs were collected from was a great goddess Scathach, the goddess of battle. This particular goddess lived in a cave on the sacred mountain, so the scribes told.

The silhouette of the anboto (mountain) loomed in front of the clear spring sky. As always, when the goddess was there, the summit would be shrouded in clouds, which deprived it from the sight of mortals, almost as if it were a secret. From time immemorial, the inhabitants of the valley every day would look to the summit. They would let out a relieved sigh when they realized that the mountain was covered, because everyone knew that the goddess would be there and that they would be under her protection. However if the summit was visible, they would be worried because it meant that the Scathach was staying at one of the other places she inhabited, and they would not know when she would return.

Sally came to her secret place in the hope of one day seeing the goddess. She knew the stories of missing young girls, who had been so bold or recklessly entered the area without permission of Scathach. Sometimes after a long time had passed a piece of clothing, a handkerchief, or a ring of those unfortunate souls surfaced.

Sally knew in her mind that she would not enter the cave without permission, but wait patiently until she was asked to do so. She would also wait patiently until she'd heard the great goddess speak, and then would withdraw slowly, without turning her back on the deity. Until that time came, she would look upon the mountain, while weaving garlands of flowers and a scribe to the great goddess.

Ever since Sally's great-grandmother the inhabitants of the western Hyrkanian steppe, had for several years given up their privacy. The gift that the old farm Mistress had, attracted people like honey to a bee; there was hardly a day that passed without a man or woman panting, sweating through the vast steppe. Although they feared the old Mistress and it took them some time until they recovered from the effort. After her death, it was again quiet in the house; since neither her daughter nor her granddaughter had inherited the gift.

Gret climbed the gentle slope, but remained standing when she saw the young girl that came to meet her, "The grandmother wants to talk to you," she exclaimed and told her to hurry up. Gret was a mature, but yet still young woman; well-proportioned and harmonious facial features. Within her eyes was a mixture of kindness and sadness that would notice one immediately.

She had worked hard since childhood and could not remember a single day when she would have had time for idleness. Gret's duties forced her to get up before dawn, and she would work until late in the night on her feet. The only thing she never tired or bored, was the time that she worked with the herbs.

From her mother she had learned the art of herbalism, as these were previously taught from her mother and so on through the generations. Gret knew the names of each flower, which were on the steppe and within walking distance of the mountain.

When the young Sally was born, her grandmother Doradea could not hide her emotions, "She has a gift", she cried happily as she looked at her new-born granddaughter.

"How do you know that?" Gret asked.

"I just know. I see it in their eyes. "Doradea replied with satisfaction, "It is the gift of the women in our family. Neither you nor I have them, but little Sally does, just like my mother!"

Gret did not know then whether she should be happy or sad. She had only vague memories of her grandmother; a gaunt woman, always dressed in black who dealt sparingly with words and gestures. She remembered that she would silently creep like a cat around the house, strange words often being muttered, as she brewing in a corner of the kitchen herbs and other ingredients.

Foreigners would also come to the court to be freed from the suffering in their bodies, the turmoil that she had to go through on a daily basis, before she passed. Sally's grandmother and her mother never left the child out of their sight. The first woman waited to find out if the gift showed when she was sure that it had the latter saw in her mirror image of the man with whom she shared her life.

Sally was born on a stormy night, while lightning shattered the anboto. The birth lasted long; as did her quiet, she did not leave the salvaged spot that had given to her during the first nine months of her life protection.


	2. Chapter 2

One day, years later little Sally noticed that one of the lambs was very ill, and burst into tears. Her mother and her grandmother came running scared. They went to where the animal was, and found signs of disease; it had glassy eyes, and a faint breathing "We cannot do much for it, you should leave it, my darling" said Doradea while she stroked her granddaughter over the head.

Two days later, the lamb was running around as if nothing had happened. Sally was beaming with joy as she looked at her mother and said "Mom, look, it's healthy again, I put my hands on it as he got worse, and then it was this green light." She could not explain what had happened, but that she felt happy that the lamb was healthy again, and hugged her mother. However it wasn't long after that, that her grandmother Doradea had killed by hand a sheep, and dissected it before taking it down to the higher part of their property, which was closest to the anboto.

Fog hung over the valley and turned it into a sea of motionless water; the only sound that could be heard was the ringing of the bells of the sheep, goats and cows broken that grazed there. However where they stood, the sky was blue, the grass and the morning dew glistening in sun light.

Doradea made sure that the summit was covered, and smiled when she saw that the goddess was staying on the mountain. She headed to a thicket behind some boulders, and carefully placed the meat onto the ground, wrapped in leaves. The meat itself was placed on branches which would scratch the skin, causing various small red blood lines to appear.

She took one of the stones from her apron and put the entrails of sheep on it. Then she kicked off her shoes and felt the rising power of the earth through her feet. Doradea stood for a while, her look fixed on a point near the mountains peak; it was the entrance to the cave of the Goddess, who knew whether the divine was really watching. She closed her eyes, holding her hands over the still warm flesh of the animal and turned to the Scathach performing the ritual, like her mother had done so many years ago; like all women of her family in living memory.

Doradea felt an icy breeze envelope her like a shroud, and through the ancient lands headed to the cave. Walking along the ledge she felt like a foreigner, however she pushed on against towards the halo of light that appeared at the end of the road. When she arrived there, she saw the radiant figure of Scathach who stretched his arms to receive her gift.

The deity opened her mouth and said only one word out loud "Sally." At this point Doradea regained consciousness, when the sun was at its highest point. She was lying in the grass, her body soaked from the moisture. With an effort, she rose and looked one last time over to the mountain. Had she fainted? Had she been dreaming?

Such an experience she had never had, not even the last time when she was offering her thanks to the Goddess of the birth of her granddaughter, who was preparing her for all the misfortune so much pleasure. She gathered her wood principals before preparing to return back home, her glance fell on the stone. The sheep's meat was gone. A smile crept across her face before she headed back home.

It wasn't long after Doradea had gotten home and settled; than Sally had arrived at the foot of the slope of the steppe and ran like a whirlwind to the house, and straight into the kitchen "What is it, grandmother," she asked her face flushed from running.

"Child" Doradea said with a stern look, "Now that you're a woman, and you should begin to behave like one."

Sally smiled, maybe her grandmother wanted to tell her that she had found a husband for her? Doradea knew that she was in no hurry to marry someone, she smiled simply as she knew exactly what was going through her granddaughters mind, but still there was time before she would be wed. "Sally," she said, "It is high time that you start to use the wonderful gift of our great goddess Scathach has given you."

The girl frowned; again this story with the gift! She didn't want to hear anything about this and stormed out, just because she saved the life of some animals that were sick. It was just a coincidence!

It was a slow evening and Sally had not yet returned, for she was sitting in the grass near her secret place; the sun was almost gone when she could smell the smoke, thick dark clouds rose into the sky. She turned her head to the side and noticed that it was her home, which was ablaze. With haste, she ran down the slope below.

Almost tripping over her own feet, she could see her family in the middle of the square; they knelt and looked fearfully at the gang of robbers who had set the house and stables alight. Her grandmother was lying on the ground, in a pool of blood. She was killed with an axe. Her brothers wept bitterly, her steps quickened as she started to scream. "Mother, Father" she shouted before someone grabbed and pulled her to the ground.

She moaned as the impact on the concrete floor drove the air out of her lungs. One of the henchmen grabbed her by the hair and dragged her over to her parents, Sally clung to the arm so that he would not bundles of hair pulled out, and with a loud laugh he pushed her into the arms of her mother.

Sally looked at her mother, she had been beaten, her lips bloody and swollen; her father had been tied back onto a post, he cursed and spat out blood, he had fought that his face was covered with blood , his clothes were also soaking wet and covered in blood.

Her house was not the only one that burned; the entire village was a flame. Women and children screamed a few of the remaining men that were still alive, fought against the mercenaries who had invaded their village. Sally was unshakable and would never cry. Cattle and people burned in barns and houses. Children were killed, babies with their mothers in their arms, convicted to die.

One of the cruel mercenaries grabbed one of Sally's brothers, and this one was crying bitterly, wailing. "Heh whimper all you want, that will not help you." A voice filled full of hatred scowled at the young boy. He then turned to Sally's parents, holding the boy by the collar; he then drew from his belt a blade.

This he held against the neck of the boy, and without warning, ran the sharp edge along the young boy's throat. Blood spurted from the wound. Sally saw her innocent little brother be dropped to the ground. Pressing both hands to the open wound, she watched as he rolled his eyes, a last breath before he died.

At this point Sally cried tears of despair, her mother stared at the lifeless body of her dead son, Sally's father yelled desperately, and fought against the bonds; he tried to stand, but was kicked so that he fell back to the ground.

One of the male mercenary's hands then waved through the air, "Take the other boys, and drown them in the creek over there. "He said maliciously, to the man who had stepped closer who nodded enthusiastically.

Sally could feel her blood run cold, her mother screamed, "No! How can you be so cruel? "She shouted at the soldiers, and grabbed his pants leg; she looked up with pleading eyes to try and spare the life of her son.

The mercenary punched her hard in the face and pushed her away, "Now take the young boy and go" he roared. The henchman stepped forward, grabbed the other one of Sally's brothers and slung it over his shoulder.

The boy struggled and kicked with his feet, punching against the back of that guy which was taking him away. "Mother, father, Sally", the weeping boy cried. It was not long until a splash was heard, there was more splashing then it went all quiet. Sally hands struck her face; she had now lost both of her younger brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

Sally's father snorted as he stood up, though it was quite difficult for him to do so. Using his shoulder, he rammed it against the massive mercenary, who growled as he reeled aside; finding his balance, the man then plunged his knife into Sally's father's abdomen.

This caused her father to stumble and stagger away from the mercenaries. Holding his hand against his belly he looked around, and looked at his weeping wife, before his gaze finally fell on Sally, with the fear showing as he spoke. "I'm sorry", he whispered before falling to his knees. He never turned his attention away from that of his beloved wife, and daughter, who looked on with sorrowful faces.

His lifeless body finally fell forward to the ground, "No! No! No!" His wife started to scream, as she crawled over to him, resting her body on his, as she wept like she never had done before in her life. "You bastard", she continued to scream at the mercenaries.

Defeated, she felt a powerful kick against her head, before she was pulled away from the body of her husband which was still warm. "Come with me, you whore", snorted the henchman who had drowned her son; he dragged her into the dark corners and raped her before finally killing her.

Sally stared stunned, it was like she was trapped in a nightmare, moving over to where her father was, and she became fearful about the events that had happened. A thick veil of despair clouded her mind. "Mother", she whispered before being knocked out by one of the mercenaries.

A while later she woke up and found himself in a dark room; it reeked of garbage, and so much more that she did not want to think about what else was in there. "Mother", she said quietly into the dark room, but received no answer. She was alone, shivering and shaking. Sally tried to get up at that moment; however she noticed the tie for the first time.

The key turned slowly, almost silently, and the door opened without a sound. Outside someone whispered and then flashed a light, brightening up the room that Sally was in. Now she could see in what a dirty hole, she had been thrown into. The walls of her prison consisted of rough-hewn stone blocks that were so large that even a strong man could not break out of them, and they were covered as well as the ceiling with a thick layer of cobwebs.

Debris covered the ground, but only one or two spots could be seen, showing that it consisted of packed clay. Sally shook herself and looked expectantly at the door. To her disappointment it seemed that it was not her father nor mother, but one of the men which invaded the village that was stood there. Hagen the henchman who had drowned her brother came inside through the opening door.

He lifted his torch and looked at her grinning. Turning around, he then pulled a young man in and pushed him to the front, making him stumble across the room. The boy, Thomas, swayed like a drunk; his face looked as though he was in agony.

Hagen stepped aside allowing his mercenary friend Laurenz to enter. The henchman put his torch into a dedicated ring, and looked at Sally his gaze taking in every inch of her, before running his tongue over his lips. Sally sensed what was about to happen and started to become sick, averting her gaze from the men as Hagen closed the door and turned the key twice in the lock.

Moving to where Sally was, he then proceeded to fix the torch to a spot over her head, and rubbed his hands in anticipation. Sally was stiff with fear; she straightened up as far as the shackle allowed, "What do you want from me?"

Hagen bent down and reached for her, but Laurenz pushed him aside and put his face right in front of Sally's eyes, "You do want to get out of here, right?"

Sally crawled back to the wall, ignoring the fact that all kinds of animals fled before her "I do not understand-"

"No, you'll know right away", Laurenz said as grabbed her legs and pulled her forward with a jerk, so that Sally was on her back, her arms stretched out behind her. A sharp pain shot through her wrists and shoulders, the fear that she had stopping her from letting out a scream.

Hagen pushed Laurenz aside, "Stop! For what I have done for you, I may well have the first round with her", he said as the mercenaries took a look at the powerful figure of the henchman and stepped back reluctantly.

"Then hurry up, otherwise I might cum too soon."

"You'll wait until I'm done with her", Hagen said with a snarl on his face, before he walked over to where Sally lay, grabbing hold of the material of her dress he made a split from hem to neck line.

Gaining her breath Sally began to scream, "No! No! NO! To the goddess and all the holy sake! You must not do it! Have ye sinned against God's commandments?"

Hagen and Laurenz both bent over from their laughter. While the henchmen were still holding their stomachs, Hagen pointed to the little opening under the ceiling, and told the men to be quiet. Then he bent down and hit Sally in face, before shoving a dirty cloth her mouth muffling her cries. "We would not want that someone hears us and will get the wrong idea," he sneered.

Laurenz held Sally's legs which were kicking about wildly, while Hagen opened up his codpiece and pulled out his rapidly growing member, before slapping it across her face. It stank worse than the outhouse behind her father's house. Hagen then stared at Sally's lower abdomen, and let out a guttural groan, before slamming his hand around Sally's throat, his other hand he placed around his member and thrust it inside her.

When he had finished his thrusts Hagen turned laughing at Laurenz, before falling on top of Sally, his weight driving the air from her lungs. She thought she heard her ribs breaking; the pain in her chest was incomparable against that of her lower abdomen. Hagen had penetrated her so brutally that she believed he has been pushing red-hot iron in her guts.

While she fought desperately with the gag and struggled for breath, with the man's body pressed against hers, she summoned all the power that she had. Straightening up, Sally thought that she had survived the worst; however Hagen then thrust himself once more with a brute force, the thrust feeling as though her whole body would be ripped apart.

A cloud of pain enveloped her, and her world shattered into splinters. She felt the man's saliva drip down on her, as she heard him panting and stammer out dirty words. Her left foot was compressed by Laurenz, seemed not to belong to her; constricted by the binding she felt it become numb until a pain shot through as though a thousand needles had been slammed into it all at once. In silence she called the Goddess and all holy, "Why did you let this happen?" She asked. "What have I done that you punish me so?"

With a final cry Hagen bucked up and rolled off of Sally, at that same moment Laurenz lunged at her, his member already out and stiff, penetrating her despite the blood that gushed from between her thighs.

Sally writhed under a wave of nausea, as Laurenz desisted from her; her whole body wracked with pain. The world around her seemed to have turned into a swaying ship, and she prayed that the ground beneath her captors would open up and swallow them. Through the veil of tears flowing from her face, Sally looked on as Laurenz and the henchman walked toward Thomas, who held on to the door, his whole body was shaking, "Your turn", the mercenaries said as they reached him.

When he didn't respond, Hagen grabbed him between the legs, "You do have a stiff, so go on put it in her mouth, and make her suck you've waited long enough."

"I do not know, I cannot", Thomas stammered.

"You want to lose your innocence. Either you're with us, or your lifeless corpse will be floating down in the lake one night", Laurenz said as he gave the young man a kick, which made him fall on the girl.

Feeling Sally's naked body under him, Thomas obeyed the command that he was given. Shaking slightly as he tugged at his codpiece, the ribbon of which was knotted. It didn't take him long though until he had managed to get them undone, before pulling his trousers down around his knees. When he tried to enter Sally, he glanced at her lower body and grimaced. With a violent jerk, he tore off a piece of her dress, and wiped blood and semen from her thighs.

Thomas' reactions made Sally more determined to shake off the young soldier, she gasped as she tried to shake him off; her efforts however were in vain, as Laurenz slammed his foot so hard on her right leg that she believed he would break a bone.

The young man neither noticed Sally's attempts to shake him off, or the actions that the other men were carrying out as he penetrated Sally with his member, before turning his face away and proceeded to thrust and withdraw a few times, as he was instructed to do so by the mercenaries. With a groan he reared up after a short time and collapsed on her. Laurenz and Hagen looked down at him stunned for a few seconds before they started to laugh, as they bent down and pulled him up to his feet.


	4. Chapter 4

Although Thomas was young and had carried out the commands that he had been ordered; Sally began to feel a hatred growing towards him and a deeper level of bitterness and anger at the other two. The mercenary and the henchman were rough guys; they didn't seem to care about their wicked behaviour, revelling in the fact that they had just caused abuse unto a defenceless woman. Thomas however had worked for Sally's father, and was more like a member of the family than a worker.

His betrayal, caused her to resent the things that he had done, making her want to rip him apart with her bare hands. At the same time she wished that she was dead; Thomas seemed to feel the tension from her glare, before he was pulled backwards with a jolt from the mercenaries. Once he was stood up Laurenz pointed to his groin and laughed "their accusatory, for he turned to her with a jolt to the back and pulled up his pants. Laurenz laughingly pointed to his ass "Do you always show your skinny white ass, when your fucking the maids?"

Thomas shook his head. "No, I've never done anything with any of them."

"Then it's about time you did, I've had a lot of good times when I go to the pub. Like that fat Elsa, because she likes it really rough when we are back home."

Hagen groaned and pulled his member out of his pants again "If you keep talking, I'll get the desire to start over again."

Laurenz raised his hands. "If you jump the little whore again, you'll kill her. We need her, well hell if I had known what a beast you, I would..."

"You had to leave her to me anyway; without me you cannot continue with the plan. So don't irritate me" Hagen said before he walked to a corner and urinated against the wall.

At that moment Sally started to vomit. She choked as she brought up the bile from her stomach, however because the gag had not been pulled out from her mouth she couldn't get any air, convulsions started to shake her body as her strength started to wane.

Thomas watched as she writhed, leaning down he took the rag out of her mouth and turned her on her stomach, so she could let the bile run out from her mouth. Sally gasped as she was finally able to breathe, though she also wished that he had left her to die. She turned her head to look at him, the glare that she gave caused him to back away from her and stand up on unsteady feet.

Laurenz showed no gratitude for Thomas' quick intervention, instead he gave him a scornful look, "we are done here, let's go for a drink" he said as Hagen opened up the door and pushed Thomas outside. Both men waited until Laurenz had grabbed the torches and walked past them, before Hagen closed the door and locked it from the outside.

Silence fell once more in the darkness of the room that Sally was in, feeling as though she were kept in a tomb she could feel a chill crawl its way across her body, even stronger than previously, but she could not relieve the burning anger that she had inside.

With effort she sat up, putting her head on her bound hands and pulled her knees close to her chest, to try and endure the pain that she felt. Blood continued to ooze from between her legs, as her body started to feel numb, and cramp had started to set in, Sally started to seethe.

Feeling as though she was going to die in that particular prison, she prayed to the goddess Scathach, to allow her death, so that she could be relieved from the torment that she had been subjected to; but no one heard her plea. Eventually she realized that death she wanted would never come, so thought about the faces of the man that had caused her the greatest torment, and had vowed to sentence each of them to death for the crimes that they had committed. The punishment that Sally had decided would be that their heads would be cut from their shoulders.

The thought never left her mind, holding onto it Sally knew that it would bring her a great satisfaction that the day would come soon. The anger that she had inside was endless, she never sank back into sadness, that in itself was an emotion that she thought was weak. It was an emotion that she wanted to bring upon the men that had left her alone.

Dawns light began to creep through the keyhole and shone upon the cloth that lay upon the ground, the colour of the light seemed to resemble a drop of blood. Turning herself away from the suns light, she then lowered herself towards the ground before turning her face towards the rough earth. Hearing the sounds of a key in the lock a few moments later, Sally froze with fear and held her breath.

Thinking that the men had returned to torture her again, when it was revealed that they had returned; Sally raised her head and started to scream, though this did not stop Hagen from squeezing and pulling her legs. Moving up her body he untied her from the restraining ring, before pulling her up to stand on her feet. When Sally didn't move, he placed his right hand in the small of her back and pushed forcing her to stumble forwards, and out of the door.

Hagen began to laugh as he carried on putting his hand on the small of her back and pushed, making Sally show her half naked body. He never cared about the shame and disgrace that she felt, nor did he seem worried when that shame brought about redness to her cheeks.

Whereas Hagen was laughing, Laurenz had a look of pure greed and lust. This caused Sally to begin to shudder, as she could feel a cold ring of fear around her heart; a ring that had started to contract and squeeze tighter. She was so caught up with the fear that she had, that she could not see where the henchmen had led her. It was only when they had almost reached the old market in the village that she had become aware of where they were.

Bawling men stood in the street, men that Sally had never seen before; dark rings had formed under her eyes. Her gaze moved about rapidly, as her face started to scrunch up from the pain that she had. Even though she had started to scrunch up her face, it did not detract from the beauty of her face; her eyes showing the fact that her spirit had not been broken.

Hagen led her to the whipping post; an iron-bound trunk, which had been so deeply embedded in the ground that it could not be moved by anyone. The colour of the wood had changed from a brown to almost black, from the blood of the bodies that had been tied and whipped there, the wood was also as smooth as polished stone.


	5. Chapter 5

Hagen let his eyes run all over Sally, before he pushed her up against the pole and tied her hands to the ring that was up above her head. The height of the ring, and the way that she had been tied up, meant that Sally had to stand on her toes. The weight that had been placed upon the toes became too much, and she fell backwards slightly away from the pole. Hagen then put his hand on the small of her back and pushed her against the pole again.

Once she had straightened up Sally looked at Hagen, who had been giving her a blank stare. The pain began to rage in her lower abdomen, and red spots began to dance across her line of vision. With a jerk Hagen tore the last shreds of her dress from her body, and threw the material to the side, Sally at this point was paralyzed with shame at the exposure of her naked body.

Hagen still didn't seem completely satisfied, resting his chin on her right shoulder as he spoke quietly so that only Sally could hear him, "I like it when women scream as they are being whipped, it makes me feel more aroused." Taking the knife from his belt Hagen raised it, grabbing a handful he ran the blade back and forth until it was came away from her head. Locks that were once long, now were shorter, the hair that Hagen had in his hands was placed into his shirt close to his skin.

Sally turned her head to the side as well as she could even with her arms being stretched over her head, "The Goddess damn you in the depths of hell" she said towards Hagen, who had laughed at her before he stepped back.

Once he'd stepped back far enough another mercenary handed him three different rods, each of which had a strap attached to them. Hagen told Sally that each lash from the whips would feel as though a knife were cutting into her skin, a cut that would feel as though it were being done to the bone. With whip in hand he raised his right hand snapping it up and back down, making a cracking noise as the tail hit the earth.

He did this to instil more fear into her; looking at distance between his-self and Sally's naked body he moved to be close enough to crack the whip across her naked flesh, yet not hit any of the other men that were stood around. When he cracked the whip once more, Sally's body clenched tightly in fear of the sound, and the anticipation of the first strike. It came not long afterwards, as Hagen pulled his arm backwards, and then swung it forwards with speed sending the long tendril sailing through the air before crashing against her body.

Sally gritted her teeth as the end of the whip scorched across her back. Through dense fog of pain, she could hear the number one, be shouted out before the whip crashed into her back a second time. This strike was more painful than the last, so painful that she thought that her spine would be torn in two from the strike that had been received. Sally could feel her back start to become warm, almost as though it were covered in flames. In her clouded mind, she began to curse Hagen for the pain that he had been inflicting on her, a pain that stopped her from being able to think. Though this did not stop her from wondering if this was what it was like to be in purgatory.

Refusing to let Hagen hear her scream, or whine Sally held her breath until the fifth strike proved to be too much. Letting out a loud scream as she felt the pain course through her body, she almost started to choke on the inhalation of air into her lungs. The scream that she had begun to bellow seemed like nothing a human would make. The pain carried on with each strike, until she heard the count of twenty; at this point her body had become completely numb that she no longer felt any more of the strikes.

While he was whipping Sally, Hagen had revelled in the sight of her body squirming and writing against the pole; with her back having turned blood red from the lashes he could feel a stirring in his loins. Once he'd reached the thirtieth lash upon Sally's body, he could feel not only his member straining at the material of his trousers, but he could also feel his heart beating faster.

The whipping that he bestowed upon Sally, offered him more satisfaction than when he had raped her in the cell that she had been held in. He had had more satisfaction through his recent actions, than he had when he had raped her. With a complacent look on his face, he looked at the bloody pattern than had been cut into the skin on her back, it looked almost like a set of small squares, from shoulder blades, to the lower back.

Pleased with himself and the world, he turned around and told everyone to get up on their horses, and that it was time to leave the destroyed village. Moving to where Sally was, Hagen undid the string that had kept Sally tied to the stake, he watched as her body fell, and slid down the pole towards the floor.

For a moment he looked down at her, and then with a canteen of cold water he dropped it all over her before putting his foot into her ribs and pushing her body; raising her head as much as she could Sally glared at him before speaking, "You're not a man, nor a human being, you are a demon" she spat at him, with as much vengeance in her voice as she could muster.

Hagen laughed uproariously "I could kill you too, bitch. You should thank me that I let you live." He said before walking over to his horse, and mounted it, riding off with the other band of men away from the village, which stank of burnt buildings and dead bodies.

As the men left Sally's vision became blurry from the loss of blood, blood which oozed from the cuts on her back, and was still weeping from her lower regions. She vowed once more to take revenge and called upon the goddess to help her, closing her eyes as she did so.

This time however the goddess Scathach answered the call, "Sally, Sally" She said, this in turn caused the young woman to blink a few times as she tried to see whom it was that was calling out her name. Her vision blurry due to the blood loss, Sally could barely make out the shape of the goddess who came closer to her.

When the goddess was up close, Sally could barely utter a word though the goddess knew what she was trying to say before offering unto her the will and strength to stand, and accept the role of champion of the fallen in the village.

Sally had been given the title under one condition; the condition was that she would never lay with a male unless she had been defeated by them in a fair fight. Accepting the condition, Sally began her travels seeking out revenge against the men that had caused her shame; however during the travels she would sometimes see the goddess appear to her as a very beautiful young woman, her hair a golden yellow, almost as if it were made of the sun's rays.


End file.
